


Private Parts

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I also never beta my fics so excuse my mistakes ;;, Johnil - Freeform, M/M, johnil needs to rise ;;, mentioned! doyoung and taeyong (lol they dont have great importance here), semi graphic nsfw??? not detailed but mentioned??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil Moon has a lover and his name is Johnny.</p><p>inspired by sarah kay's private parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Parts

Taeil Moon has a lover and his name is Johnny.

  


Johnny is Taeil’s _first_ _love_. And they had _a lot_ of firsts together. There was that one _first_ _time_ where their eyes met; back in college where they _first_ _met_ by the hallways together and had spent their _first_ _conversation_ under the _first_ _falling flower_ that greets the autumn season. They also had their _first date_ and shared their _first burger_ together. It was also their _first kiss_ and up till today, the brunette still gets too flustered over and about it when the dark-haired male tries to bring it up among their peers. There’s also their _first downfall_ when Johnny got too jealous with how Taeil had spent way too much time tutoring Taeyong Lee, Taeil’s junior of a year below. And there is their almost _first breakup_ when Johnny was a little too possessive and jealous and Taeil was a little too sensitive and insecure. But even so, Johnny was the _first_ to apologize and there’s their _first reconciliation._

  


But there was one ‘first’ that the two never had or exchanged. Johnny had never seen Taeil naked and vice versa. Every time when they had wanted to, Taeil’s parents would be home, always ‘interrupting’ with kind gestures and a table full of food, other times Johnny’s roommates are next door or in the living room outside, screaming over whoever is victorious in a game of virtual soccer, sometimes even over some rented horror movie. There was never a time where the two male could get some time alone – there’s always too much body around them and no time to _show_ one another.

  


But Johnny _never_ complains. And neither did Taeil. Instead of intimate skin contact, Taeil starts offering his shoulder when Johnny gets tired from dance practices while the other male would offer the brunette his elbow when Taeil needed a quick nap from all the biochemistry studying. Sometimes they let each other have the bend of their knees under the table; their knees would brush one another as Doyoung tries to make a joke in their regular seat in the burger shop they would all frequent in. Taeil lends every edge, every corner and every parts of his body he could offer to dark-haired male. The other male accepts what is given – the crook of the brunette’s neck to nestle in, the edges of Taeil’s fingers when they hold hands and the curve of his boyfriend’s back when Taeil lays his tummy face down on the grass of the park when they have their park dates. Johnny would _never_ ask for more when Taeil gives.

  


In return, Johnny gives Taeil little bits of everything. A hand to hold when they’re out on one winter’s day; when it’s too cold and the brunette does not have a glove and a palm to trace on one starry night’s date as Johnny lets his lover trace an outline on his palm while the stars watch them. His eyelashes; for when the dark-haired male has his forehead pressed against his lover’s and as dramatic as it sounds, their eyelashes meets and brushes against one another’s before their eyes meet in a trapped gaze and they would fall in love more. The two of them held each moments and body parts shared like the universe in their palms; unclenched and so tight that their nails made a mark against the flesh of their palm but it didn’t hurt one bit because they were too in love with one another.

  


Soon came the moment where there were not much secrets left to unravel – the time where Taeil gives what his parents called ‘private parts’ when Taeil was still young and had so little worries to think about to Johnny. The brunette had nothing to hide as his lover removes pieces of his clothes off him and did the same to himself. He lets the dark-haired male read every part of his body; hands to skin while they kissed with open mouths. They’re breathing – Taeil’s exhale is Johnny’s inhale and Johnny’s exhale is Taeil’s inhale. It felt like as if time could stop, like they could breathe well underwater and outer space if they have each other. It’s like the moment they shared unravelling one another were _their_ little infinity and nothing else mattered. There was nothing more they could hide from one another, or so Taeil thought. He thought he could have share every parts of him as he would have with his ‘private parts’ to Johnny. He didn’t think the latter wouldn’t do the same.

  


“It’s time to grow up.” Johnny’s words were cold _yet_ empty with meaning. 

  


_“I’m sorry.”_ Taeil looks at Johnny and apologize for no reason because it wasn’t his fault that Johnny had to go; far away where their time zones don’t match, where they can’t love anymore for many reasons, where they can’t share their private parts and memories. They part with hidden sadness and shared one last touch that is the curve of their palms as they shake each other’s hands, a gesture unlike of a broken up pair. However, they don’t say goodbye.

  


Years after, Taeil would wake up knowing Johnny is still miles away, probably tucked in the arms of another’s, smiling and sharing body parts and calling them ‘home’ while Taeil is alone in his room. Years would have probably worn them both, if they would only remember each other like a midsummer’s dreams. Sometimes Taeil would like to think the dark-haired male would wake up in the middle of the night, taking a drink from the glass of water Taeil knows Johnny has a habit of doing. The dark-haired male would check the digital clock on the night stand; it’s 5AM. Taeil knows the other male would toss the sheets over him and would try settling down, wanting to doze off back to sleep. And while Johnny does that, Taeil, on the other hand, would tuck himself into knees and elbows and his palm so close to his cheeks – to remind himself that his palm were once held and traced and there were no longer things to reach out for when he had once gave them all away. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on @JOHNIL_TWT if you ever feel like talking johnil?? Kudos and comments, especially, are much appreciated ;; I wrote this in one sitting from 3am till 5.34am??


End file.
